Sorelle Nuvole (Nubes Hermanas)
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: *En colaboración con Pucky-chan* ¿Qué pasará cuando dos hermanas huérfanas terminen con los dementes de los Varia? ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? ¿Qué romances? Descubranlo y sigan a las hermanas Sara y Daya en esta emocionante historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorelle Nuvole (Nubes Hermanas)**_

**Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Esta es la historia de las hermanas Daya y Sara. Ellas eran dos pobres huérfanas quienes perdieron a sus padres a muy corta edad.

Ellas todavía recuerdan como unos bandidos le arrancaron las vidas a sus padres, y juraron venganza, aunque fuera lo último que hicieran en ésta vida. Y estaban dispuestas a matar a toda la ciudad si con esa satisfacían su venganza.

Al quedar desamparadas, tuvieron que irse a vivir a las calles, ya que no aceptaron ir a ningún orfanato; tuvieron que hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir, y eso era LO QUE SEA. Robar incluido.

La mayor de ellas, Sara, aprendió desde corta edad a dominar las sais, armas usadas en el antiguo arte de ninjutsu. Tenía un cabello rizado y castaño, sucio y esponjado por la humedad de la calle. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y de lunares, todos los tenía desde su nacimiento y estaban bien contados, 7 en total. Unos grandes ojos café miel, decorados con pestañas igualmente largas, pero en ellos solo se reflejaba vacío y resentimiento. Odio contra los que le quitaron todo.

La hermana mayor siempre estuvo cuidando a la menor, Daya, una chica tierna a la vista, pero con una habilidad increíble para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un día que vinieron unos extraños hombres dando un espectáculo de la muerte, donde ella se las ingenió para robar una guadaña. Su cabello era castaño pero lacio, sucio y lleno de nudos, en la calle con suerte conseguías agua, no era fácil conseguir un cepillo. Sus ojos cafés no mostraban ninguna compasión, y con esos ojos era a los que veía a sus víctimas en sus últimos momentos de vida, casi todos ayudantes en tiendas.

La lluvia caía, y las hermanas estaban sentadas dentro de una caja que se encontraron en un basurero cercano.

"Hermana, ¿Qué comeremos hoy?" preguntó la menor. Sara la observó culpable, pues no había conseguido suficiente dinero trabajando como para comprar tan siquiera un pan.

"No lo se, pero te prometo que conseguiré algo para ti" le contestó con un abrazo. Esa pequeña (ni tan pequeña, ya tenía 15 años) era lo más importante en su vida.

"Oye, ya no somos unas bebés. Tengo hambre, vamos a conseguir nuestra propia comida" sacó su guadaña y la envolvió en llamas de nube, "Esa gente rica siempre tiene mucha comida, ¡Y hasta la desperdician! Tenemos derecho a tomar un poco."

Eso bastó para convencer a la hermana mayor, ella también se estaba muriendo de hambre, "Esta bien, ¿Quieres pan?"

"No hermana, no estás pensando bien", movió su guadaña en las narices de su hermana.

En el rostro de Sara se formó una sonrisa cínica, "Tienes razón, iremos por el pez gordo."

**. . .**

**. . .**

Estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ponía y los ciudadanos hacían las compras de última hora. Todo era así en Italia, el país de la mafia.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó Sara a Daya.

"Nací lista."

"Este es el plan, entraremos y robaremos el filete más grande que encontremos."

"¿Y si alguien se mete en mi camino?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar? Sencillamente eliminado el estorbo de tu camino."

Daya sonrió cínicamente antes de prepararse para entrar y robar en esa carnicería de lujo.

El lugar estaba cerca de un muelle, por lo tanto había muchas cajas alrededor, perfectas para esconderse antes de cometer el atraco.

Una campana golpeó con una puerta de madera, indicando que alguien salía.

"¡Hasta mañana!" se despidieron los empleados del Jefe.

El Jefe solo los despidió con un gesto de mano y se giró para cerrar con llave el local. Después también abandonó el lugar.

"¿Por qué no pudimos entrar con todos ellos allí?" se quejó la hermana menor, "Yo quería matar a alguien."

"Recuerda que la policía busca a las ladronas que han estado robando en esta área, es decir, nosotras. Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado" le respondió la mayor, "Además, sin moros en la costa podemos robar más botín."

"Bueno, ¡Vamos allá!" ambas hermanas sacaron sus armas y las envolvieron en llamas de nube. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos destruyeron la puerta y allanaron el lugar sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

"¡Hay tanta comida! ¡No se que comer primero!" exclamó Sara evitando babear ante la vista de tanta carne metida en los congeladores.

"Yo ya le eché el ojo a un filete" Daya se saboreó los labios con la lengua antes de saltar hacía un congelador.

"Entonces yo comeré una ala de pollo por allá" le informó la mayor yendo a un congelador ubicado en el lado opuesto.

"No esta vez..." se escuchó que masculló alguien en la entrada. Vestía un uniforme negro con 2 placas militares adheridas en él. En su mano portaba una espada larga y filosa. Y no venía solo, alguien estaba justo a lado de él, con igual uniforme, mismo número de placas y mismo modelo de espada.

"Que rico" decía con la boca llena la hermana mayor, quien estaba devorando como una fiera su tercera ala de pollo. Y su hermana no se quedaba atrás, era igual que un lobo devorando a su presa.

Ambas chicas estaban tan distraídas que no notaron que los hombres entraron sigilosamente y que amenazaban con acabar con sus vidas.

Los hombres se colocaron detrás de ellas y levantaron sus espadas listos para dar el golpe final, pero no lograron ni rozar a las chicas, las cuales supieron detener el golpe con sus armas justo a tiempo.

"Son los peores ninjas de la historia" se burló la mayor luchando junto a sus sais, las cuales cambiaban de tamaño a su merced, podía hacerlas largas o cortas.

"Estaba disfrutando un rico filete, ¡Nadie se mete con mi filete!" gritó la menor luchando junto a su guadaña. La hoja de esa guadaña era especial, podía crecer o encogerse a voluntad de su dueña.

Sara maniobró sus sais, haciendo que estas giraran en sus manos, logrando intimidar un poco a su atacante. Se lanzó contra él y comenzó a dar rápidos golpes, algunos bloqueados por la espada, pero otros si daban en el blanco.

Sangre escurrió del brazo del espadachín, ya que una de las sais penetró en su brazo. El hombre chilló de dolor pero siguió peleando.

Sara hizo que una de sus sais aumentara de tamaño y bloqueó el golpe de la espada, sin mucho esfuerzo pudo lanzar al hombre contra la pared, la cual se rompió por el impacto.

"Mejor vete" le sugirió Sara apuntando la puerta con una de sus sais.

"¡No voy a perder mi orgullo contra una bandida como tu!" gimió más que gritar, y en vez de intimidar a la chica sólo provocó que ésta quisiera matarlo con más fuerza.

"Como quieras" la castaña sonrió como una psicópata y con un ágil movimiento clavó una sai justo en el corazón del espadachín, matándolo instantáneamente, "No digas que no te advertí" sacó su sai y la miró con tristeza, "Por tu culpa ahora mi hermosa sai está manchada" le dio una patada al cadáver del hombre y fijó su mirada en su hermana, quien aún peleaba.

Daya esquivaba muy bien los ataques del espadachín, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, parecía que podía leer los movimientos de su enemigo.

El espadachín estaba cansado y respiraba con dificultad.

"Que aburrido eres" se quejó la hermana menor. Corrió dirección al hombre y con una patada mandó su espada q volar, dejándolo desarmado.

"Espera... No le harías daño a alguien desarmado ¿verdad?" los ojos del hombre mostraban miedo, mucho miedo.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Daya clavó su guadaña en el pecho del hombre y lo dejó caer con un golpe sordo al piso. El espadachín no duró mucho, perdió mucha sangre en muy poco tiempo y para esos momentos ya estaba en el otro mundo.

"La policía ya sabe de nosotras" Sara dijo acercándose a su hermana.

"Pero mando a unos novatos, incapaces de hacernos aunque sea un rasguño" respondió Daya.

Unos aplausos fríos se escucharon en la puerta. Las chicas giraron instintivamente y vieron a un hombre vestido igual a los que acababan de matar, la única diferencia era que el tenía 4 placas en lugar de dos.

"Tienen razón, no debí de haber mandado a unos inútiles contra ustedes" dijo con un tono frío.

"Hermana, parece que todavía nos queda un poco más de diversión" Daya se lanzó con su guadaña contra el hombre, pero éste era diferente a los anteriores, pudo bloquear el ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

La chica presionaba, tratando de hacer que el hombre retrocediera, pero el papel se invirtió y el hombre, usando esa presión en su favor, mandó a Daya a chocar contra una ventana, saliendo fuera del edificio y eventualmente terminando estrellada contra una caja.

¡Daya!" gritó Sara con desesperación e impotencia. Miró al hombre con rabia y también se lanzó contra él. De la misma manera, el hombre bloqueó una de sus sais, pero Sara logró expandir la otra y así le dio un golpe fatal en un costado del estómago.

"¿Llamas de nube?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Me permiten expandir mis armas, y no solo a mí" dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio que la hoja de cierta guadaña iba directamente en su dirección.

Sara se alejó del hombre, pero ese espadachín no se quedó a recibir el golpe y con un salto retrocedió.

"Bien, si usaremos llamas, entonces yo también" de su anillo emanaron rayos de color verde.

"Llamas de rayo" murmuraron las hermanas.

La espada del hombre se envolvió en esas llamas verdes y fue directamente por la hermana mayor, quien por poco no logra detener el ataque con ambas de sus sais. El hombre ejercía mucha presión y la hermana retrocedía, no pudiendo contra tal fuerza.

"¡Hermana!" Daya fue al auxilio de su hermana, pero el hombre soltó una risita y con un movimiento logró que las sais de Sara se engancharan con su espada. Se dio la vuelta y así logró mandar volar a Sara directamente a donde estaba Daya, creando que las chicas chocaran entre ambas y que fueran arrojadas contra una pared.

"Jajaha, ¡Este es el fin!" el hombre corrió hacía las hermanas, quienes no se podían levantar por sus heridas en la columna vertebral.

Sara como último acto abrazó con fuerza a su hermana y cerró los ojos. Daya también la abrazó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

Los segundos pasaron y las chicas seguían vivas, así que abrieron los ojos para ver que había ocurrido, pero aquello si que era una sorpresa.

El hombre fue atravesado por otra espada, y ahora su cadáver estaba frente a ellas, escurriendo sangre, con la boca y ojos abiertos, pero sin vida.

Y detrás de él estaba el asesino, es decir, su salvador. Un hombre de unos 30 años, con largo cabello blanco y una espada adherida a su brazo.

El hombre en cuanto vio que abrieron los ojos les gritó: "¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!" los oídos de las chicas estallaron con esos gritos tan salvajes, "¡¿Pero que les pasa?! ¡¿Basuras como ustedes peleando contra un nivel 4?!"

"¿Nivel 4?" preguntaron confusas.

"¡Pero debo de admitir que tienen habilidades mocosas! ¡Vencer a un nivel 2 no es sencillo!"

"¿De qué está hablando este loco?" murmuraron las hermanas al unísono.

"¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!"

"Mi nombre es Sara y ella es Daya, ¿Y tú eres? ¿Y que haces a estas horas en la carnicería?"

"De seguro también viene a comer" murmuró Daya.

"¡Me llamo Superbi Squalo, y vengo a comprar carne para mi estúpido jefe!" gritó y los gritos hicieron eco en el lugar.

"¿Pero qué clase de jefe tienes?" preguntó la hermana mayor con una expresión de '¿qué diablos?' en el rostro.

"Debe de ser uno muy fuerte si tu solo eres el subordinado" comentó Daya imaginando a un hombre guapo, sentado en una silla, tratando como escoria a los demás, el jefe perfecto.

"¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué las persiguen la policía?!" les preguntó gritando.

"Esos locos nos atacaron por comer" contestaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

"Están muy sucias, ustedes dos, no tienen hogar ¿cierto?" las chicas bajaron sus miradas, "Mmm..." el hombre las observó mientras se decidía si hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, pero al final decidió que era la mejor opción, "¿Les gustaría unirse a los Varia?" y con esa pregunta la vida de esas pequeñas huérfanas dará un giro inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorelle Nuvole (Nubes Hermanas)**_

**Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban totalmente sorprendidas, no podían creer que aquel espadachín de largo cabello blanco les ofreciera tal oferta; Robar para sobrevivir era una cosa, pero unirse al grupo de asesinos independientes de la Vongola, una de las familias más importantes de la mafia, era otra.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~" aquel grito provocó que la menor de las hermanas se asustara y que diera un brinco, y que la mayor solo se limitara a cubrir sus oídos con ambas manos y mostrara una completa irritación muy notoria en su rostro.

"¡Respondan!, ¡¿Quieren unirse a los Varia?!"

"¿Unirnos a los Varia?" preguntó un tanto indiferente la mayor.

"¡Si, eso dije!, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso eres sorda?!" finalizó aquel tipo extraño soltando una carcajada demasiado aterradora. Al principio la mayor comenzó a dudar, no confiaba mucho en las palabras de aquel hombre, además, no todos los días un asesino en serie te pide que te hagas parte de un escuadrón de locos, literalmente, los Varia eran unos completos dementes, una vez escuchó que aquel grupo de asesinos se hizo cargo de 5.000 hombres en un día, era admirable pero eso no les quitaba lo Psicópatas.

"¡De acuerdo, me uniré a Varia!" exclamó la menor emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar.

"¿Qué?, ¡Daya Espera!" exclamó Sara sorprendida por la respuesta inmediata de su hermana menor.

"¿Hum? ¿Sucede algo, Hermana?" preguntó la menor con un rostro el cual mostraba cierta inocencia en él.

"Bueno… ¡Deberías pensarlo mejor!, aún no sabemos si lo que dice este tipo es cierto, además, escuche que para unirte debes de realizar un examen de admisión" finalizó Sara esperando que con eso su pequeña hermana le hiciera caso.

Al escuchar esto, Daya supo que su hermana tenía razón; ¿Examen de admisión? ¡No quería hacer un estúpido examen de admisión!, pero la verdad era que si quería unirse a aquel grupo de asesinos, aunque sonara extraño ella les admiraba y mucho. Cada Varia era único, eran ágiles, fuertes, ingeniosos y sobre todo Raros, pero los Admiraba. Y en el fondo, sabía que su hermana también, Sara era una amante de lo raro y extravagante, pero simple y sencillamente no quería poner a su hermana menor en peligro.

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII!" gritó nuevamente el hombre que estuvo esperando más de 30 minutos por una respuesta.

"¡MOCOSA!" señaló en dirección a la hermana mayor, la cual le observaba mosqueada por su inmadura actitud, "¡¿Crees que soy un Mentiroso!? ¡Porque si eso crees tendrás problemas conmigo!" finalizo el peliblanco empuñando sus manos y con una enorme vena en la sien.

"¡Yo no dije que eras un Mentiroso, solo creo que-" fue interrumpida. Una espada muy afilada le estaba apuntando a la garganta; la chica estaba nerviosa, sabía como eran estos tipos y lo menos que quería eran más problemas, y de por sí que mucho antes de que todo esto pasara tuvo que salir viva de muchas.

"¡Oye!" gritó la menor, "¡Aleja tu espada de mi hermana!" y con un movimiento rápido, la menor de las hermanas tomo su Guadaña lista para lanzar un ataque cuando… "Ushishishishi~" una risa muy peculiar resonó en sus oídos, causando un poco de escalofríos por su espalda, "Deberías respetar a tus mayores, plebeya~" la chica giró su cabeza y notó la presencia de un chico alto de contextura delgada, cabello rubio con un largo flequillo que cubría sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquel rubio llevaba una especie de corona en su cabeza. El chico sostenía la parte de agarre de la guadaña para evitar que un golpe directo fuera a parar en dirección hacia el hombre de cabello largo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó indignada Sara.

"¿Yo? Ushishishi~ Yo soy un príncipe que muy pronto se convertirá en rey" dijo muy orgulloso aquél tipo. Daya, la cual aún estaba asustada por la presencia del susodicho "Príncipe" logró reconocerlo; un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no contó con que aquél "Príncipe" se apareciera así como así.

"B-Belphegor-sama" pronunció la menor dejando atónita a su hermana mayor por aquél ¿Sobrenombre? ¿Belphegor-sama? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su hermana?

"Daya" Llamó a su hermana, "¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"

"¿Ah?" la chica se exaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre, "¿S-si?" Sara arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué se había puesto tan tímida de repente?, sabía que era tímida, pero no tanto. Acaso… ¿Tenía algo que ver con ese tipo rubio con complejo de príncipe? Y ahora que lo veía bien, su hermana estaba muy sonrojada, tal vez… descubrió algo un poco inesperado para ella.

La hermana menor seguía embobada con tal majestuoso "príncipe", así que Sara tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo para que saliera de su burbuja.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" preguntó ésta última sacada de onda.

"¡Mocosas! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Denme una respuesta ahora!" gritó alterado el espadachín, harto de tanto esperar.

"Hermana… di que sí" le susurró la pequeña al oído de la mayor.

Sara suspiró, observó confundida a Squalo, Bel y Daya y finalmente aceptó, "¡Bien! ¡Aceptamos! Pero si en dado caso de que llegáramos a pasar exigimos una habitación propia, comida todos los días, sala de entrenamiento, entretenimiento" exclamó señalando a Squalo con su dedo índice, "mantenimiento para nuestras armas y…" se detuvo a pensar que era lo que faltaba.

"¡Y uniformes hechos a la medida!" terminó la hermana menor con mucha emoción.

"Eso, uniformes" dijo con satisfacción golpeando una de sus manos con el puño de la otra.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó casi boquiabierto el peliblanco.

"Ushishishi~ Están muy seguras de que van a pasar la prueba" se burló el rubio.

"Eso es porque la pasaremos" ambas hermanas dijeron al unísono, con ojos llenos de confianza.

"¡Bien, síganos, iremos a ponerles la prueba!" gritó el comandante a todo volumen, señalando con su espada la puerta.

"¡No es necesario gritar!" exclamó Sara, notablemente molesta.

"¡No estoy gritando!" gritó el comandante.

"No quiero saber como es cuando estés hablando" murmuró la mayor antes de seguir el camino señalado por el peliblanco.

Daya tenía intenciones de seguir a su hermana pero el príncipe se interpuso en su camino y salió antes que ella, "Los príncipes salen primero" le dijo. La menor estaba tan perdida observándolo que no le importo, mejor, pensó ella, así tendría mejor vista de su trasero.

"¡Bel! ¡¿Todo está listo para el examen de admisión?!" exclamó el espadachín desde el otro lado de la tienda.

"Si, esa rana ya está lista" dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"¿Rana?" preguntó la mayor confundida.

"Pronto la verás, shishishi~" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un día eres una ladrona y al día siguiente estás enfrente de la mansión Varia esperando a que un espadachín muy malhumorado te de instrucciones para un examen de admisión.

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la mansión…_

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Bel! ¡Fran! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Lussuria, tu no tienes que venir! ¡Vete!" se escucharon los gritos de cierto peliblanco, los cuales resonaron en todas las esquinas, creando mucho eco y provocando irritación entre todos los residentes de esa mansión.

"Pero yo quiero ver a las chicas~" no solo se escucharon gritos, también se escucharon los quejidos de alguien con una voz muy afeminada. Se podría jurar que Lussuria meneaba sus cadenas y sus manos, pidiéndole a Squalo que lo dejará asistir a la aplicación del examen.

"Ushishi~ Capitán, ¿podemos comenzar de una vez? Quiero ver si esas chicas son capaces de entretener a un príncipe" comentó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, "¡Rana! Más vale que les pongas un reto de verdad difícil" dijo lanzándole unos cuantos cuchillos al más reciente integrante de los Varia.

"Bel-sempai, ¿podría dejar de apuñalarme? Es un hecho obvio que les pondré una prueba difícil, no podemos aceptar a cualquiera en los Varia. Tienen que cumplir con ciertos requerimientos."

"Mmm… hablas como si ya tuvieras mucho tiempo formando parte de los Varia; nosotros elegiremos si ellas califican o no, tú solo dedícate a observar."

"Eres un tirano" murmuró el peliverde bajando la cabeza.

"¡Yo también quiero ver!" gritó otra persona uniéndose al grupo. Levi, el guardián olvidado del Trueno había venido a la acción.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya empecemos!" Squalo se golpeó fuertemente el rostro con su mano, y con cada segundo que pasaba la vena en su frente palpitaba con más fuerza.

"Pensé que el Jefe también estaría presente" se escucharon los quejidos de Levi, los cuales fueron silenciados por una patada en su entrepierna.

"¡Ese jefe estúpido no vendrá! ¡Él solo sabe dormir y comer!" el espadachín dejó muy en claro que no quería que ese Jefe estuviera presente.

"Y gritar, también sabe gritar" murmuró Fran.

"Nadie supera a Squalo gritando, ¿cierto, Squalo-chan?" Lussuria le guiñó un ojo al espadachín, pero éste último solo sintió escalofríos recorrer por su espalda.

"¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Ya vámonos!" abrió la puerta con tanta fiereza que casi la rompe. Luego clavó su mirada en las hermanas, quienes no paraban de reír por la locura de esos hombres.

Claro que daban risa, pero la mayor no podía dejar de preguntarse de que sí aceptar esto había sido una buena idea o no. No es que tuviera otra opción, lo más probable era que si negaba la oferta Squalo la hubiera matado allí mismo. Y vivir en esa mansión, con comida, no se escuchaba para nada mal.

La menor también estaba preocupada, pero estaba decidida a impresionar a los Varia y a formar parte del equipo, así tuviera que matar a 500 hombres o más.

"D-Daya, ¿estás lista?" preguntó la mayor con un pequeño temblor en la voz. No estaba asustada, pero si nerviosa.

"S-Sí" contestó la pequeña con el mismo nerviosismo.

Squalo y su pandilla salieron de la mansión, unos lanzando miradas de curiosidad hacia las chicas, otro tratando de intimidarlas y el capitán observándolas con superioridad.

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOI!" ¡¿Están listas?!" les preguntó gritando.

"¡Lo puedes preguntar sin gritar!" contestó irritada la mayor.

"¡Que no estoy gritando!" replicó levantando aún más la voz.

"Bel-sama" suspiró enamorada la pequeña observando detenidamente cada movimiento del príncipe.

"Squalo, cálmate" le sugirió Lussuria dándole leves palmadas en los hombros, "Y mira que lindas chicas~" exclamó corriendo a examinar a las chicas; cabello, uñas, ojos, manos, literal, todo.

"¿Esto es parte del examen?" preguntó la mayor algo enfadada, éste extraño estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y eso era una falta grave.

"A lo mejor están viendo si tenemos cuerpo adecuado para las misiones…" supuso Daya.

"¡No! ¡Esto no es parte del examen! ¡Lussuria, quítate!" gritó el espadachín amenazando al guardían del Sol con su espada, pero éste se cruzó de brazos y como buena madre dijo: "No puedo aceptar que éstas chicas realicen el examen en esas condiciones."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó exasperado el peliblanco.

"¡Solo huélelas! ¡Apestan!" alzó la voz y las señaló con su dedo índice, como si las estuviera acusando de algo.

"¿Huelo mal?" le preguntó la mayor a la menor en un susurro.

"No, ¿y yo?" respondió la pequeña, y la mayor negó con la cabeza. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre?

"¡No digas tonterías! ¡Empecemos de una buena vez!" exclamó exasperado, con la vena en su frente a punto de explotar.

"¡Pero que calamidad!" el hombre de gafas de sol gritó como si algo tan terrible como la Tercera Guerra Mundial acabase de ocurrir.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Daya sorprendida y preocupada.

"A lo mejor otra estupidez" murmuró la mayor.

"¡No tenemos baño para las damas!" fue el gran problema de Lus.

"Te lo dije" le susurró la mayor a la menor con satisfacción.

"¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Fran! ¡Prepara esa maldita ilusión y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez" ordenó harto el capitán.

"Si~" el peliverde obedeció y se puso al frente de las chicas, "Hola, mi nombre es Fran y yo les pondré el exam-" fue interrumpido por la mayor, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la extraña gorra de rana, "¿Por qué usas esa gorra?" preguntó sin discreción.

"¿Ah? Uso ésta gorra porque Bel-sempai me obliga" dijo con un monótono increíblemente frío, observando al susodicho príncipe.

"Shishishi~ Y morirás con ella" comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Bel-sama es tan lindo y creativo" murmuró la ratoncita (:P) enamorada.

"Pues… te queda bien" fue lo único que murmuró Sara desviando la mirada.

Daya notó algo extraño con su hermana, le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo, pero la mayor negó todo con la cabeza y levantando la voz exigió: "Bien, ya explícanos de que trata el examen."

"Pero si fuiste tu la que interrumpiste" murmuró el peliverde antes de proseguir, "Bien, como iba diciendo, ustedes-" nuevamente fue interrumpido, ahora por el olvidado hombre del Trueno, quien saltó de su posición para caer enfrente de las chicas, "¡Alto! ¡ustedes no pueden hacer este examen sin haberle jurado lealtad al Jefe!"

"Uumm… ¿Le juramos lealtad?" las hermanas trataron de afirmarlo, pero sonó más a una pregunta.

"¡Ese Jefe estúpido no merece que le juren lealtad! ¡Comencemos de una maldita vez!" los gritos del espadachín fueron todavía más escandalosos ésta vez, y todo el murmullo se extinguió, finalmente todos le ponían atención al chico rana, quien explicaba las instrucciones, "Bien, esto es lo que sucederá: Las meteré dentro de una de mis ilusiones. En ese lugar habrá obstáculos que deberán superar y creaturas a las cuales deberán derrotar" terminó aún conservando el monótono.

"Se oye sencillo" mencionó la mayor no muy impresionada.

"No lo es" contradijo el chico rana, "Así que suerte, la necesitarás, por tu bien, espero que no mueras allí dentro, ya que si mueres es fin del juego" pareció decirlo en un tono burlón, pero en realidad seguía usando ese mismo monótono de siempre. También deslizó un dedo por su cuello, acompañado por un sonido de corte.

"No necesito suerte, podemos con una ilusión que no es real" Sara dijo con mucha confianza, levantando un pulgar en señal de exceso de confianza.

"Pero las ilusiones si son reales, lo verás pronto."

"¿Pero de que-" una risa interrumpió a la chica, "Shishishi~ Hagan su mejor esfuerzo para entretener a este príncipe" la sonrisa en el rostro de Bel era inmensa, se podría decir que tenía esperanzas de que esas chiquillas le ofrecieran un espectáculo muy sangriento.

"¡Claro que si, Bel-sama!" exclamó Daya sonrojada, "Pronto estaremos dentro de los Varia."

"¡Comencemos de una maldita vez!" Squalo casi se arranca el cabello por la desesperación.

**. . .**

Las chicas habían sido conducidas dentro de la mansión, donde, después de girar en varios corredores llegaron a una cámara algo inusual; constaba de un cuarto grande, dividido por un enorme vidrio a la mitad. En una parte había una especie de mesa, con comida y un micrófono. En la otra no había prácticamente nada, o bueno, nada visible, sólo eran 4 paredes blancas. Una puerta en la mitad del vidrio conducía a la parte "de la nada."

Lussuria la abrió, les deseo mucha suerte a las chicas y les pidió que pasaran. Las chicas asintieron y entraron, no sin antes echarles un vistazo a sus futuros compañeros de equipo. Daya no podía dejar de ver a ese apuesto príncipe, estaba locamente enamorada y los rubores en sus mejillas la delataban "¡Terminaremos en el mismo equipo que ustedes, ya verán!" afirmó con confianza; mientras tanto Sara no despegaba su mirada de la misteriosa rana, aunque no parecía demostrar ni una pizca de amor, no podía negar que le resultaba un poco lindo el chico, pero ese sentimiento era opacado por desconfianza, así que simplemente suspiró y le dijo: "Estamos listas, comienza cuando quieras."

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, y se dieron cuenta de que no podías ver a través del vidrio desde esa parte, es decir, los Varia podían espiarlas a ellas pero ellas a ellos no, que genial, ¿no?

"¿En qué consiste exactamente el examen?" preguntó Levi sin conocer bien que planeaban sus compañeros.

"Un poco de todo" contestó Fran envolviendo su anillo Varia con flamas color índigo, "Se podría decir que es un examen a muerte, literalmente."

"¿De qué hablas mocoso?" preguntó el señor con bigote extraño sin comprender.

"Ya lo verás" con ese monótono de siempre respondió, pero sus labios mostraron una minúscula sonrisa burlona.

Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta todo a su alrededor pareció distorsionarse, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en otra dimensión, y eso no fue todo, un gas misterioso les provocó muchos mareos, hasta el punto en que ambas terminaron totalmente inconscientes en el suelo.

**. . .**

Unos minutos después la hermana mayor despertó, pero esos minutos fue lo único que necesitó el joven Guardián de la Niebla para preparar la trampa que podría ponerles el fin a sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, ella no estaba segura de lo que ocurría, pero eso no era lo más importante en su lista de prioridades.

"Daya, Daya" Sara sacudía a su hermana, quien yacía en el suelo, medio consciente.

"5 minutos más…" murmuró la menor aún sin recuperarse al 100 por ciento.

"Daya, ¡DAYA!" Sara terminó gritando en el oído de su hermana, provocando que la pequeña se asustara y saltará instintivamente.

"¡Ya estoy despierta!" gritó la menor aún asustada.

"Algo me dice que éste es nuestro examen" comentó la mayor observando su alrededor.

"¿Eh? ¿Esto? Pero no veo nada, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?" Daya aún no podía entender el objetivo.

"Por lo que dijo ese chico rana, me parace que lo que tenemos que hacer es …" un pequeño nudo se formó en la garganta de Sara, impidiéndole proseguir.

"¿Qué? ¡Hermana! ¡¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?!" preguntó Daya llegando a la desesperación.

"Sobrevivir" fue lo único que dijo Sara antes de sacar sus sais, ya que algo parecía venir hacía ellas.

* * *

**¿Cómo creen que va quedando? Espero que les esté gustando tanto como nos está gustando escribirla c:**

**Cuídense chicos n_n**


End file.
